


I won't Let You Go Anymore

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kemanapun kau pergi, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, dan apapun yang kau pikirkan... Aku akan ikut bersamamu. —taken after ch. 484. Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't Let You Go Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

Hola~ *ngelambaiin tangan* XDD Ini fic dibuat untuk remake dari fic Tama yang judulnya sama, “I won’t Let You Go Anymore” itu~ ^^

Kenapa di-remake? Alasannya bisa dilihat di bawah, nanti. :) *dilempar*

Ini sama sekali nggak mirip sama yang lama. ^^a

Have a nice read! XD

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the picture from Google either, but that picture really inspiring me. :)**

**Warning: SasuNaru. May be OOC. Angst** yang **diragukan. ==” Shounen ai** in the **end.** Timeline setelah chapter 484. **Don’t like, don’t read.**

 **Dedicated to: Light-Sapphire-Chan** dan **One Apple** a.k.a **Nanda.** :D Juga, untuk **Uchiha Nata-chan** dan **Shirayuki Sakuya** yang ultah tiga hari lalu, dan **Akatsuki no Hyoran** yang ultah dua hari lalu! Otanjoubi Omedettou!! XD Maaf, kadonya gaje, telat pulak tuh. T.T *dijitak*

* * *

 

**I won’t Let You Go Anymore**

**.:: Remake by: Cute-Tamacchan ::.**

* * *

 

Mata biru itu menatap seseorang yang akan menusukkan kunai ke atas kepala Sakura. Dia membelalak, terkejut atas gerakan orang itu. Refleks, Naruto berlari, dan menggendong Sakura agar tidak terkena tusukan kunai itu. Dan hal itu berbuah sedikit goresan pada pipinya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah, tidak terasa sakit sama sekali…

… Jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan hatinya saat itu, luka sekecil itu hanyalah setitik hitam diatas lautan yang luas.

Ya, hatinya terasa sangat perih, menusuk. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap seseorang yang baru saja ingin membunuh rekan satu timnya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Orang yang sangat ingin dia lampaui. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Meski dia sendiri masih tidak menyadari, arti ‘berharga’ yang ditafsirkan oleh hati kecilnya berbeda dengan apa yang dimaksudkan bibir dan otaknya.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto menyerahkan Sakura pada Kakashi, yang masih heran melihat muridnya itu. “Jaga Sakura, dan bawa dia ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku.”

“Tapi Naruto—” perkataan Sakura disela oleh Kakashi.

“Oke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,” Kakashi membawa Sakura di pundaknya. “Dan ingat satu hal. Jangan melonggarkan seranganmu. Dia sudah berubah, Naruto. Tidak ada harapan lagi.”

“… Aku mengerti, Kakashi-sensei,” menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miris, Naruto hanya bisa menatap siluet Kakashi dan Sakura yang perlahan menghilang, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang lumayan jauh.

Sementara itu, sepasang onyx terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya atas penglihatannya sendiri yang kabur, bibir pucatnya bergerak sendiri untuk membisikkan sebuah nama.

“… Naruto…”

Sebuah kunai terlepas, terjatuh menghantam bumi tempat mereka berpijak. Tangan putih itu lemas. Menatap kesenduan di mata biru langit itu, Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Yah, sebenarnya, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kejujuran. Saat ini, hal yang dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke hanyalah warna, yang berbaur menjadi tidak jelas.

“… Sasuke. Lama tidak berjumpa,” Naruto berusaha membuat dirinya tampak tegar. Tidak menangis. Jika dia menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membunuh Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak mau itu.

… Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Membunuh Sasuke, mungkin itu hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya. Namun, inilah jalan takdir kebencian. Sasuke sudah terlalu membahayakan bagi desa, dan tidak mungkin dia kembali lagi. Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, dan seluruh temannya sudah menjelaskan itu. Dan dia mengerti.

… Meski kalau boleh jujur, hal yang paling ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini adalah memukul kuat-kuat perut si Uchiha bungsu itu, kemudian memeluknya untuk menumpahkan kerinduannya. Menyadarkan temannya itu kalau masih sempat.

Namun sayang, itu sudah terlambat. Naruto menyesali dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya masih terlalu lemah. Sangat lemah, sehingga tidak mampu untuk membawa seorang Sasuke Uchiha pulang.

“… Kau benar-benar Naruto?” Sasuke berusaha menyangkal hati kecilnya. Kerinduan yang mendalam meresap ke seluruh pori-porinya, mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Sungguh, bahkan pemuda ini tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto sejak melihat gerakannya membawa Sakura tadi.

Gerakan penuh tekad menolong teman, itulah Naruto. Meski matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tentu dia sangat hafal gestur tubuh pemuda itu.

Rambut pirang yang memancarkan sinar kemana-mana. Mata biru yang memtulkan keindahan di langit sana. Tinggi tubuh yang setara dengannya. Nada suara yang selalu terngiang di telinganya. Belum lagi…

… Wangi tubuhnya yang khas.

“… Dasar,” Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, namun pemuda itu melompat menjauh. “Kau pikir, aku ini siapa?” berusaha menekan keinginan untuk segera membuat rasengan dan melemparkannya ke Uchiha itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

“Huh,” Sasuke mendengus. “Hanya memastikan kalau kau memang pengecut yang dulu sering kubodoh-bodohi,” ujarnya, nada meremehkan terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

“Jangan menganggap remeh seseorang,” Naruto mendekati pemuda itu selangkah. “Bukankah itu hal pertama yang dipelajari di akademi dulu?”

“Hn,” Sasuke mengambil kusanagi miliknya, menyusun langkah bertempur. “Maju.”

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. “… Tidak mau. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,” ucapnya pelan. Namun, kuda-kuda bertarung telah dipersiapkannya.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan,” Sasuke maju, kusanagi miliknya segera dialiri chidori olehnya. “Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui semuanya.”

“Berbeda, Sasuke. Beda,” lirih Naruto. Matanya melirik tajam ke pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. “Aku tahu, aku berbeda. Diamlah, ini saatnya bertarung,” dusta, Sasuke berdusta. Sinar matanya saja seakan menuntut lebih, menuntut agar pertarungan ini terganti oleh percakapan hangat.

“Bukan kau yang berbeda,” Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kagebunshin. “Kau selalu sama, bagiku. Meski kau berubah, sorot matamu selalu saja memandangku dengan siratan yang sama,” dia menengadah, mempertemukan mata birunya pada langit hitam pemuda yang satu lagi.

“Ya, sorot mata itu,” Naruto tertawa kecil, sementara tiga kagebunshinnya yang lain seakan teriris hatinya saat melihat tawa yang pedih itu. “Sorot matamu, yang selalu menganggapku ‘ada’.”

“… Kalau bukan aku yang berbeda, jadi apa?” mengalihkan matanya dari keindahan semu yang menyakitkan hatinya, Sasuke bertanya dengan sebuah lirihan. “Apa yang berbeda?”

Sinar dari langit meredup. Hitam, dan guntur mulai memadu di langit sana.

Seakan mewakili langit yang mendung, sorot mata Naruto juga berubah sendu. “Semua hal berbeda jika aku mendengarnya langsung darimu. Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin terbakar oleh dendam kosong itu. Kau tidak sejahat itu.”

“Kau tahu apa?” bahu Sasuke bergetar. “KAU TAHU APA? HAH!?” teriakan keras menggema di lokasi tebing itu. “Aku berubah! Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang terbakar oleh dendam!” Sasuke menangis, airmata keluar dari pelupuk onyxnya. “Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku sejauh itu!”

“Kau menangis. Bukankah itu bukti dari semuanya? Bukti kalau kau sendiri tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu?” Naruto bersikukuh. Dia tahu, bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti yang dipikirkan setiap orang.

Tiga kagebunshin Naruto maju, menyerang Sasuke dengan sebuah tinju. Sasuke mengelak ke pinggir, dan menusuk salah satu dari mereka dengan kusanaginya yang berlistrik.

“Ukh!” kagebunshin Naruto hilang.

“Kau juga, sama saja!” perih terlintas di hati Naruto saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. “Konoha, dan kalian semua! Brengsek!” dan sebuah tusukan menghabisi kagebunshin yang satu lagi. “Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku, saat ternyata KALIAN yang mempermainkan nasib Klan-ku!”

“Diamlah, Sasuke!” airmata menghiasi pipi bergaris itu. “Kau juga tidak tahu, bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika dikucilkan, bukan? Kau pernah merasakan kehangatan itu, bukan?” Naruto menghilangkan sendiri kagebunshinnya yang terakhir. “KAU SUDAH PERNAH MERASAKAN KEHANGATAN ITU, DAN KAU MERASA SAKIT SAAT KEHILANGAN ITU SEMUA, ‘KAN?” teriakan, luapan kekecewaan keluar dari hati Naruto. Sakit, mendengar suaranya saja terasa sakit.

“LALU, APA? KAU MAU BICARA OMONG KOSONG, DAN MENYURUHKU MELUPAKAN ITU SEMUA, LALU MEMULAI HIDUP BARU TANPA DENDAM?!” Sasuke juga berteriak, menyerukan sakit di relung hatinya. “AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA! AKU PASTI AKAN MENEMUKAN BAGAIMANA CARA MEMBALASKAN DENDAM PADA ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN MEREKA!”

Sementara itu, dua pasang mata di balik pohon terdiam, menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

“Kakashi-sensei…” Sakura melirih. “Apa yang sedang Naruto dan Sasuke bicarakan?” Sakura berbisik pelan, air meluncur dari zamrudnya. “A-aku dengar, dan aku tidak mengerti, ta-tapi hatiku perih…”

Kakashi hanya diam, mengelus tengkuk Sakura perlahan. “Kau juga akan mengerti, sebentar lagi…” dan Kakashi menuntun Sakura untuk kembali melihat kedua orang yang sedang berdialog—mungkin, sebentar lagi, akan segera dimulai pertarungan.

“… Kalau begitu,” Naruto mengecilkan volume suaranya. “Bisakah kau membayangkan perasaanku yang sekarang sedang kehilangan kehangatan itu?” airmata terus meluncur bebas dari langit biru Naruto. “Bisakah kau membayangkannya? Saat aku harus kehilanganmu, orang yang sangat berarti bagiku?”

Sasuke tertohok. Petir seakan menyambarnya.

Ya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan itu semua?

Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui perihnya hati Naruto saat ini?

Bagaimana caranya dia mengembalikan luka hati Naruto, saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke di sini, sementara dia berusaha untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dengan mati-matian selama bertahun-tahun?

Bagaimana bisa dia yang selama ini selalu dipuja banyak orang dan diangggap jenius, menjadi sebodoh ini dihadapan Naruto?

Dan lagi…

… Bagaimana bisa Naruto masih menganggapnya begitu berharga, sementara orang lain telah menganggapnya pengkhianat dan sampah yang seharusnya dimusnahkan?

“A-aku…” Sasuke merasa sangat kacau. Kepalanya seakan berputar. “A-aku…” dia hanya bisa mengulang kata itu. Banyak kata berbaur, membuatanya bingung akan apa yang harus dikatakannya terlebih dahulu. “A-aku…”

“Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kau katakan,” Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, tetapi perlahan. “Kau selalu membenciku, aku tahu itu,” senyum bijak nan lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

… Dan detik itu, Sasuke sadar kalau selama ini dia sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Merindukan suaranya. Merindukan senyumannya. Merindukan sentuhannya. Ciuman pertama yang tidak sengaja itu, sungguh, sampai saat ini, masih teringat olehnya.

Meski matanya tidak bisa melihat jelas sekarang, tapi dia merasa kalau Naruto sangat manis.

“… Tapi, aku tidak perduli, meski kau membenciku,” aura wajah Naruto berubah menjadi tegas, namun tidak mengurangi kadar kelembutan di dalamnya. “Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku.”

Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia memposisikan diri di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kemudian, dia memukul pipi Naruto. Kuat.

“NARUTO!” Sakura hendak beranjak, namun Kakashi menahannya.

“Sakura… Jangan ganggu mereka.”

“Tapi…”

“Kita hanya akan menjadi beban Naruto.”

“Baik, sensei…” dan Sakura kembali duduk, sembari memeluk lututnya.

“Sakura,” Kakashi memanggil gadis berambut pink itu. “ Relakanlah jika ada hal mengerikan terjadi pada mereka.”

Dan Sakura membelalakkan mata hijaunya. Terkejut akan perkataan gurunya.

“… Maksudnya?”

Kakashi hanya diam membisu, matanya menatap ke depan. “Kita pergi. Panggil yang lainnya.”

“Tapi—”

“Semuanya sudah terlambat, Sakura…” Kakashi menghela nafas. “Ayo, kita pergi.”

Sakura merasa kalau langit kala itu tengah jatuh, menimpa badannya yang rapuh.

 

* * *

 

Naruto yang terjatuh, kembali berdiri. Menyeka ujung mulutnya yang berdarah dengan sikunya. Dan sekali lagi, pukulan keras menghampiri wajahnya, membuatnya terpaksa jatuh lagi.

“Kenapa kau tidak melawan?” Sasuke terus memukuli Naruto. “Kenapa?”

“Jika dengan ini bisa membawamu bersamaku…” Naruto bangkit, menahan tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya. “Aku akan membiarkannya.”

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

Sementara itu hujan turun, membasahi bumi. Keadaan ini…

“… Persis dengan waktu itu,” lirih Sasuke. “Sewaktu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, hujan juga turun waktu itu.”

“Waktu itu tidak hujan, Sasuke.”

“Hujan… Saat kau pingsan,” Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Setelah mereka berdiri sepenuhnya, Sasuke menatap dalam ke bola mata Naruto.

Apa… Yang terpancar dari bola mata biru itu?

Harapan yang sangat kuat?

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke menopangkan tangannya di bahu Naruto. “Hei. Dengar aku, Naruto.”

“Apa?”

“Aku… Tidak mungkin kembali ke Konoha,” Sasuke mendekap pemuda itu erat. “Tidak mungkin bisa,” ujarnya. “Meski kau yang memintaku, aku tetap tidak akan bisa.”

“… Apa itu membuat perbedaan jika aku yang memintamu?” Naruto tidak membalas pelukan itu, tangannya masih berada di sisi kiri dan kanan dirinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya. “Tentu,” dia berbisik di telinga Naruto. “Kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto akhirnya memeluk Sasuke erat. “Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku mengenggapmu saudara. Aku—”

“Aku rindu padamu.”

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. “Kau pikir aku tidak, Sasuke?”

“Tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa pulang—ukh?!”

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Jelas, jelas, sesuatu menembus dadanya.

Rasengan Naruto.

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Sasuke,” airmata mengenang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di langit biru itu. “… Maaf. Aku terpaksa membunuhmu.”

Sasuke membelalak, namun senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya yang gemetar bergerak, mencabut kusanaginya. “Aku juga. Selamat tinggal, Naruto…”

Dan dengan itu, ayunan kusanagi berhenti, tepat ketika ujung pedang itu menyabik perut Naruto.

“Selamat tinggal, Sasuke…” Naruto membalas senyum itu sebelum akhirnya roboh ke tanah, menyusul Sasuke. Gelap menyambutnya, bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

“U-ukh…” erangan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. “S-sial, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih saja tidak tega membunuhku…” lanjutnya, dengan nafas di ujung tanduk. Dia merasakan sedikit denyutan pada jantungnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Naruto terbaring di sisinya, mendekapnya agar pemuda itu tidak pergi.

**_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, ‘kan, Sasuke?_ **

Sasuke mendengus saat mengingat kata-kata Naruto. Dia menidurkan dirinya, tahu kalau saatnya juga hampir tiba.

“Naruto…” kecupan manis mendarat di bibir dingin Naruto.

“… Aku mencintaimu…”

Gelap menyambutnya kembali, kegelapan selamanya. Tak peduli bahwa perasaannya tidak tersampaikan atau tidak, kematian dengan kejamnya merengut mereka berdua.

Dan keduanya terbaring dalam pembaringan selamanya.

Signed,

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke

 

* * *

**xX Owari Xx**

* * *

 

GAJEEEE!! DXX JELEK! ABAAAL!!! DDX *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Maaf, hiks, gaje banget, deskrip bertarungnya… D: Lagian, fic ini harusnya jadi tiga hari lalu. Kenapa malah jadi sekarang? ==” *digampar* Kayaknya ficnya tambah jelek deh… DX *digiles*

… Alasan Tama me-remake adalah karena fic yang dulu punya ‘kemiripan’ dengan fic Light-Sapphire-Chan yang judulnya ‘Your Love’. Tapi ini inisiatif saya sendiri, Light nggak ada maksa Tama. Tama segan aja, nggak mau disangka plagiat. Hontou ni gomenansai, Light, dan semua readers... m(_=_)m

Jyah, malah jadi curcol gaje. Maaf, jadi nyepam gini. ==’

Tama tahu kalau karya ini masih abalan banget. Oleh karena itu, Tama ingin reviewnya, untuk membuat kita semua menjadi lebih baik. ^^

Review, please? ;)

-

**With love,**

**Cute-Tamacchan**

-


End file.
